1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a light-emitting device, a projection device and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234842 discloses a time-sharing (field-sequential) projection device.
The time-sharing projection device projects colored images by successively illuminating a display element with red light, green light, and blue light.
In particular, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234842 discloses a projection device that successively lights a red light emitting diode, green light emitting diode, and blue light emitting diode with a single DC/DC converter.
The voltage is different when the red light emitting diode, green light emitting diode, or blue light emitting diode is lit, and these successively emit light by using a single DC/DC converter; therefore, the output voltage of the DC/DC converter fluctuates (see FIG. 6 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0243842). The DC/DC converter output voltage is lowest when the red light emitting diode is active, highest when the green light emitting diode is active, and second highest when the blue light emitting diode is active.